Freddybusters Teaser
by UJ-1A
Summary: Here it is, my teaser for the epic showdown between The Springwood Slasher (Freddy Kruger) vs. The Loud Family and The Boys in Grey (The Ghostbusters)! Influenced by the recent Justice League trailers, I felt this would be a good idea to give you a sample of what's to come. Things are subject to change, pending the outcome of Flagg1991's sequel. Rated T for language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any properties involved with this teaser. All characters and franchises are owned by their respective owners.

*We hear the voice of Lincoln Loud*

"My siblings and I have been dealing with this for a long time. We tried everything, but he kept on coming back."

*We hear evil laughter from Freddy Kruger*

"I had no choice, we had no choice. I made the call to you guys. You four are our last hope to get rid of Freddy once and for all."

*We see that Lincoln was talking to Dr. Peter Venkman.*

"Well kid, you made the right choice, we handle things like this all the time."

(Song choice: "Ghostbusters"-Ray Parker Jr.)

*Peter and the other Ghostbusters arrive at the Loud House*

"Ok suck in those guts guys, we're the Ghostbusters."

WHEN AN UNDEAD SERIAL KILLER HAUNTS YOUR DREAMS…

*Lynn talks to Ray Stanz*

"This ugly crisp guy kept on haunting our dreams since Luan and Luna died, and he's after all of us, and our mom!"

"Well, I believe you're dealing with a Class 7 Dream Demon, kids. And we're the experts to handle this."

…YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL.

*Lisa and Egon Spengler examine the Freddy slime and the Ghostbusting gear.*

"You four men saved New York City three times, you took down a Sumerian god, a malevolent piece of art from the Renascence Era, and took down a self-professed cult leader in the spirit world. At the same time, you blew up a high-rise apartment building, caused a power outage in New York, and did significant amounts of damage to private and public property with these contraptions for paranormal elimination. I like that."

"You know your Ghostbusters history, for a four-year old of your intellectual complicity."

*We see the Ghostbusters blasting a ghost that's haunting the Royal Woods Mall, it's sucked inside a Ghost Trap.*

"We came, we saw, we kicked it's ASS!"

*They see Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy with them, whom are starring at Peter.*

"Um, pardon my French, kids. We don't usually take kids on our jobs." "I heard worse."

THE LINE IS DRAWN…

*Lincoln talks to his siblings*

"The Ghostbusters are going to help us, but we can help them." "I propose I work with them to create new anti-ectoplasmic equipment and make their portable nuclear accelerators, street name: Proton Packs, more powerful to contain Freddy Kruger and capture him for good."

*We see Lisa, Ray and Egon work on new weapons for the Loud siblings to use, including the GhostZapper, Ecto-Popper, and the Neutrona Blaster, they test fire on paper targets that resemble Freddy drawn by Lana.*

"Nice shooting, Lynn!" "Thanks, I've always wanted to be a marksman as my next sport to try out."

…THE TIME IS RIGHT…

*Freddy confronts the Loud siblings*

"Ready to join your slut sisters?"

*He turns around to hear the Proton Packs turn on, we see the Ghostbusters aiming at Freddy.*

"Hey burnt-breath, how about you pick on someone your own size for once!"

…TO BUST FREDDY ONCE AND FOR ALL.

(Song choice-"Come Together"-Gary Clark Jr. and Junkie XL)

*We see Leni working on jumpsuits for the kids, Bobby walks in with a resume, Lori gasped and looked at him.*

"So, Lori, this is the new job you're at now?" "Boo-Boo Bear! You're interested in this Ghostbusting gig?"

*We see the Ecto-1B racing through Royal Woods, the Ghostbusters blast an incarnation of Freddy, with Lana yelling in excitement on top of the Ecto-1B*

"A great man once said: 'Sometimes, shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who you gonna call."

*Lucy just stares at Peter with a blank stare.* "Was that great man you?" "The moody kid's smart."

*We see Lola and Lana in the princess car firing at multiple Freddys with Lola having the GhostZapper gun in her hand, while Lana fires the Ecto-Blaster.*

"TAKE THAT, YOU UGLY SCARY MEN!"

*We see Freddy possessing Rita Loud*

"Come give mommy a big kiss!" *"Rita" extends her arms with one of them having the clawed glove, Lincoln aims a Slime Blower at "her", along with the other kids and the Ghostbusters aiming Slime Blowers and other weapons as well.*

"Mom, this is gonna hurt me as more it's gonna hurt you." "Hose her!" *They fire, cut to black*

*Freddy stalks Lucy as she walks around, he aims to slash her, but she turns around, holding her own particle thrower, aiming it at Freddy.*

"You know who you're dealing with, bitch?"

"Yes, but answer me: Who's the Bitch Now?"

*Her Proton Pack powers on, she fires*

FREDDYBUSTERS-"Two, One, Freddy-YOU'RE DONE!"

*We see Peter, Lisa and Egon walk out from a job at Aloha Comrade, with a smoking Ghost Trap in Lisa's hand.*

"What a rush! I never felt this excited since I won First Place at the science fair three months ago with my static electricity experiment!" "Why can't you be like her sometimes, Egon?"

CHRISTMAS 2017-Freddy Season Opens.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Most of the weapons the Loud kids use are based on the Kenner/Hasbro Real Ghostbusters action toys featured in the RGB toy line.

Most of the scenes are indeed subject to change, pending Fragg1991's sequel. The scene where Lola and Lana blast things is influenced by how Cyborg and Aquaman took down the Parademons in the Justice League trailer.

Confirmed songs so far for the story soundtrack include:

Ghostbusters-Ray Parker Jr.

War Machine-AC/DC

Come Together-Gary Clark Jr. and Junkie XL.


End file.
